The repair and reconstruction of bony structures is sometimes accomplished by directly fixing adjacent bony portions to each other, such as by a plate. In other instances, bone growth inducing material can be introduced between the adjacent bony portions, which over time results in a solid bony connection. In some instances, the adjacent bony portions are supported by an implant positioned therebetween as the bone heals or the bone grows between the adjacent portions. In order to secure the implant in the space between the adjacent bony portions, the bone engaging ends of the implants can be provided with bone engaging surfaces. The bone engaging surfaces, however, can cause undesired cutting or tearing of tissue as the implant is positioned in the desired location between the bony portions. Positioning of the implant can be difficult if the implant engages tissue as it is moved into position.